Last Moment Together
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Day 5 of Clerith Month: "Last Moment Together".


Everywhere Aerith looked there was chaos. The home she had grown up in was now being destroyed in front of her. It was the only home she ever knew, arriving at the kingdom at such a young age, she couldn't recall what came before. This was the place she found her family... her friends. It didn't bother her that it wasn't the world she was born in. It was her home. That's what mattered most. If it wasn't for the other kids teasing her about being an outsider, she would have never known this wasn't her home world. They used to call her "sea monster" because she drifted ashore one day and was found unconscious on the beach. But no matter how many other children teased her, this was what she called home for the last eight years of her life. It was where she met Cid, the only father she ever knew. Where she met Leon and Yuffie... It was where she met her best friend, a friend she loved so very dearly. For as long as she could remember, it was Cloud that was by her side. The spiky-haired blonde boy she came to be close friends with, was always kind to her. Always helping her whenever needed, protecting her from any danger. Whenever another kid would tease her or make her cry, it was Cloud who made them stop and it was Cloud that could make her smile. They were always together, _conjoined by the hip_ is what the townsfolk would say. They went together perfectly, like strawberries and bananas, the earth and sky. _It really did seem like nothing could ever tear them apart._

But that home she came to love was slowly crumbling before her eyes. Heartless were ravaging the kingdom in every direction she looked. No matter how many alleys she tried to run through, the black figures were there. Hurting anything they could find. It was the scariest thing Aerith had ever experienced in her twelve years of life. But no matter how horrifying this chaos was, she wasn't going to stop until she found him. She knew she should turn back and find Cid and the others to be safe, but she just couldn't. No matter how scared she got, her resolve to find Cloud seemed to only strengthen. Her mind knew the dangers, but her heart had a mind of its own and it was in control of her body now.

 _He'd never leave me behind_ , she thought. _And I won't leave him._

Clenching her fists, Aerith quickened her pace. Looking at her small frame, you would never guess she could run so fast. Cid always teased her about being so easily winded, but tonight, as she searched for Cloud, she made sure she was quick and strong. No matter how hard it got to catch her breath, no matter how fast her heart was pounding beneath her chest, she wasn't going to rest. Not until she saw those ocean blue eyes again.

She had only one idea of where her dear friend was. It was a place they would often rendezvous together. The Kingdom's Outer Gardens. That was where they would often play, climbing the many steps to reach the top of the wall. It was the only place the two could go to be alone. They often would just lie up there, napping together or playing pretend. It became their own little world. A place far away from any bullies. And Cloud had more than Aerith did. It broke Aerith's heart to see so many people treat Cloud so dreadfully. So they would hide there. Atop the Kingdom's great walls. Playing, laughing, and just being together.

It took longer than she wanted, but Aerith finally made it to the Kingdom's gates quicker than possible. The Heartless seemed to be more relentless here, hundreds and hundreds of them swarmed the area like locusts. All Aerith could do was duck and dive as Heartless spotted her. But the closer she got to the gate, the more quickly she became surrounded. _This is the end_ , she thought. She failed to protect Cloud. Aerith dropped to the floor and cradled her head, a weak attempt to protect herself from the assault she was about to endure. But the attack never came. Instead, Aerith heard a swooshing sound mixed with grunting. Thud after thud, Aerith could hear the sounds of Heartless being knocked back. Aerith found the courage to open her eyes and when she did, she saw him.

Standing there in front of her, swatting and slicing and dicing at the endless siege with a makeshift sword. He looked so brave and so strong. All Aerith could do was stare in amazement.

He was her hero.

Eventually, the Heartless' numbers dwindled momentarily, giving Cloud the opening he needed to turn behind him and grab her hand. "Hurry Aerith, let's go!" His voice was nearly muffled completely from the sound of the ongoing attack. All around them the Heartless lay waste to their home, the screams of people heard echoing through the Kingdom sounded like something from a horror story. Neither questioned what was going on... the devastation around them was more than enough for them to know just how bad it was elsewhere.

But Cloud never faltered. He knew where to go, what to do, which path was safest. It was incredible. He was her same age, but more calm than most adults, especially under such horrid circumstances. Distracted by the morbid sights all around her, Aerith never even noticed when Cloud had led her to a secret passage in the Kingdom's curtain wall that surrounded the entire Kingdom. Aerith was surprised to have seen it. He never showed her before.

"Cloud," Aerith began, her question already sensed by him.

"I saw someone go through here with a little girl. I figured if they're taking a kid through it, it must be pretty safe." Cloud was slightly out of breath as he felt around the wall for the right stone to open the path. With the sun now far below the horizon, the darkness made it difficult to know where he was feeling. But eventually, his hand passed over the right stone and the door inched open with a loud creak.

"C'mon!" Cloud reached for Aerith's trembling hand and started down the secret hall. He held her hand tight, making sure they couldn't be separated. Even though the moment was terrifying, Aerith couldn't help but think about how his hand was holding hers. She always dreamed of this moment... Often times wondering how their hands would fit together. She hated that she couldn't relish in the moment, but a light shade of blush still colored her cheeks. Aerith was relieved to be away from immediate danger of the Heartless, but the screams from outside of the walls were so nightmarish, her nerves never calmed. The endless stairs twisted and turned, sometimes so steep Cloud had to help her climb the stairs. Aerith wanted to kick the shin of whoever made something so hard to ascend.

"We're almost there." Cloud whispered as he came to a full stop, his hand dropping hers. Aerith squinted her eyes to watch what he was doing. He stood in front of her, his hands desperately holding onto her shoulders. Cloud's blue eyes were laced with a mixture of fear and such seriousness that Aerith was taken aback by the sight. He was always so serious, but this seemed different. "Listen to me, Aerith. We gotta get up there, okay?" Aerith's green eyes drifted to the top. It was so tall Aerith couldn't even see the top. She swallowed at the sight. She wasn't one for heights but with her lack of arm strength, she doubted she'd get anywhere close to the top.

Sensing her doubts, Cloud spoke to assure her. "It looks taller than it is. I do this all the time, Aer—" Cloud's hands dropped from her shoulders as he made his way to the wall. "I'll climb it first and then help you up, okay?"

Aerith watched in amazement as Cloud scaled the wall. His hands and feet found every inch that he needed to in order to get to the top. It only took a few moments for Cloud to reach the top. Aerith could barely see him in, his sparkling blue eyes were all she could make out. "Aerith, climb up as much as you can and I'll grab your hand."

Aerith nodded and nervously held onto the wall, her small feet finding their way on exposed stones. She gripped what she could find, the rough surface of each stone making it difficult for her to climb. She felt an ache in her limbs as her body began to shake from the exertion. Just then, a loud noise shook the tunnel. Echoing down the hall, they could hear Heartless making their way towards them.

Cloud's heart dropped.

"Hurry Aerith, hurry!"

Aerith climbed faster, her feet sometimes missing a stone here and there. Her heart was beating so harshly she was sure it would jump from her chest. She wasn't sure how she had managed it this long, but her arms had now lost all feeling. She felt with each passing second, her fingers growing weaker and weaker. She couldn't make it. "Cloud," Aerith grunted, worriedly. She sounded exhausted, like at any given moment she could pass out. The stampede was getting louder and louder. "Cloud!" Aerith screamed as she felt her fingers giving out. She closed her eyes to accept her fate when suddenly, she felt Cloud's hand grab her own. "I got you." Aerith's eyes shot open as she looked up at Cloud's face. His mouth was a taut line and beads of sweat formed on his forehead, but his eyes seemed to be smiling at her with such tenderness Aerith found it hard to believe they were in the middle of chaos. She smiled up at him instantly, and her love was undeniable in that moment.

Using all of his strength, he lifted her small frame up the rest of the way. They were face to face now, green eyes against blue. A faint smile played on their lips as they savored the moment. The peace only lasted a moment before the quickly approaching sound of Heartless pulled them out of their daze. "This way!" Cloud screamed.

In unison, both of them rose to their feet and ran as fast as they could, the Heartless on their heels. They ran for what seemed like forever, running so fast Aerith felt as if her legs were about to collapse. A few times, she tripped over her own feet but with Cloud by her side, he never let her fall. It reminded Aerith of when she first met Cloud... He promised to protect her from any danger and he was keeping that promise.

Occasionally, Cloud had to stop to swat his sword at the few Heartless that made it too close. But all his attack seemed to do was knock the Heartless back momentarily and then they started their way towards them all over again. It was relentless. By their lucky stars, they somehow made it out of the tunnel. The Heartless swarmed out of the passage and flooded the surrounding area like a black flood. Surrounded, all Cloud and Aerith could do was stand there and accept that this was their end.

With a gentle squeeze, Aerith held Cloud's hand in her own, as if to tell him... _It's okay and that he did everything he could..._ But that wasn't good enough for Cloud. The fearful look of defeat in Aerith's eyes awoke strength in Cloud he never knew he had. With all his might, he picked up the wooden sword he had been carrying and gave one last look to Aerith.

"Run. And don't stop until you're safe..."

Aerith couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. "No! Not without you—" her voice was hoarse and so sad that it broke Cloud's heart. Her trembling lip only made it more painful for Cloud to say goodbye to his dear friend. They both knew what this meant... If they separated now, they could be separated forever. Neither of them wanted that, but Cloud made the decision for the both of them.

"Aerith..." He squeezed her hand gently and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll come back to you. I promise..."

Aerith felt as if she died as Cloud's hand slipped from her own. Gallantly, he charged at the Heartless, sword in hand, and led the horde away. They followed him almost instantly and all Aerith could do was stare in disbelief. The pain was so great, Aerith's tired legs finally gave out from under her and she collapsed to the floor. She cried out with such intensity, her scream louder than the chaos around her. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears overcome her. She cried so much that each breath she sucked in felt like daggers.

Lost in grief, Aerith hadn't noticed Cid running up behind her. He quickly scooped her into his arms and Aerith instinctively fought back.

"NOOO!" she screamed, thrashing her body about. "We can't leave! Cloud's out there!"

Hearing her pleas, Cid looked behind him at the ruin. There must have been thousands of Heartless attacking everything in sight. Cid's heart sank as he accepted the worst had happened to Cloud. With a frown, Cid turned back around and continued to run in the direction of their Gummi ship. Aerith struggled in Cid's arms the entire time, hoping her feeble attempts would set her free so she could stay here with Cloud... even if it meant becoming one of those things. But she was no match for Cid. "He's gone, Aerith!" Cid hollered, his voice breaking from grief. "I'm sorry, kiddo... But we can't stay here much longer." Aerith didn't speak. All she could do was bury her face in the side of Cid's neck and cry her heart out. _How could I let him do that_ , Aerith thought. If she had just made him stay a few moments longer, Cid would have appeared to save both of them. It was all her fault.

After a few moments of running, they made it to the Gummi ship. Cid quickly put Aerith down and locked the door as Heartless started to attack the ship. Beside her she saw Leon trying to comfort the six year old Yuffie. She was crying loudly, so badly that her face was all red. Absentmindedly, and still heaving from her own cries, Aerith went to her and started to comfort the toddler. Patting her hair and holding her close. "Don't cry, Yuffie..." she managed to say in between her own cries. "...It's okay. We're safe now." Aerith felt it was unfair that she didn't have time to grieve or be angry, but she was also thankful that she could distract herself from the immense guilt and sadness that was eating away at her heart. Here they were safe and sound... and Cloud was alone. The guilt way heavy on her heart.

Yuffie eventually calmed down as the Gummi ship had been traveling for some time. All Aerith had been doing was looking out the window at the strange sights they were seeing. Darkness, darkness was all that surrounded them as they made their voyage from world to world. Aerith didn't wonder where they were going, nor did she care. All she could think about, was how she left him behind. It didn't matter if it was dangerous, she should have stayed with him like he would have done for her. Suddenly, the sound of Cid's voice startled Aerith from her lifeless daze.

"If that horde had never left, I woulda never seen you, Aerith... and we woulda never made it off the ground."

Her eyes were still red as she brought them to look at Cid's wrinkled features. The toothpick that Cid always chewed on, was no longer hanging from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were somber, and his voice was gentler as he spoke to the young girl he adopted eight years ago. "I know it hurts right now... But Cloud saved us. All of us. What he did... we coulda never made it past them Heartless had it not been for him leading them away like that." Cid ruffled up Aerith's hair and gave a weak smile. "I've known Cloud since he was a baby... and never in my life have I seen him smile the way he smiled when he was with you. You made him a happy boy, Aerith..." Cid's voice trailed off, his manly pride trying to not let his tears overcome him. He stood, wiped his nose and took a deep breath. "He wanted to protect you... Don't go thinkin' you did somethin' bad by letting him. Because you didn't let him do nothin'. He chose to protect you." Unable to look at Aerith's tearful eyes and her trembling pout any longer, Cid turned his back to her and started his way towards the cockpit.

"Jus'... try and get some sleep now, kiddo."

Sleep? After that? Aerith couldn't do anything but stare into the darkness outside the Gummi ship's window.

 _"I'll come back to you..."_

That's what he promised her. His last words echoed through Aerith's mind over and over...

 _The End._

 **A/N** : For Day 5 of #ClerithMonth, the theme was "Last Moment Together" so I went with Kingdom Heart's setting because I really love the idea of it. I originally wrote an extended part about what Cloud was going through after Aerith and Cid escaped but ugh, it was getting too long.

Anyway, if you're curious about why I think Cloud was left behind here are the quotes:

* * *

Quote 1.) INTERVIEWER: In which case, when Cid took the others and escaped from Hollow Bastion, was Cloud left behind?

Nomura: He was just lost in the confusion, he wasn't really left behind (laughs). Because presumably Cid and co were escaping in the midst of the disarray.

Quote 2.) Question: Okay then, so the person who Cloud is searching for is Aeris, right?

Nomura: Well, what do you think? If indeed it was Aeris, then the bit in the ending was the answer. You might say it was made so that you can take it that way. Cloud is a popular character, and I don't really want to decide myself, yes he is like this. Because players make strong conclusions by themselves, I want to leave room for everyone's line of thought. – Kingdom Hearts Ultimania Guide Translations by Thorfinn Tait

Quote 3.) Nomura: yes, she died in final fantasy vii, but there's no real relation to where she was at or what role she played in ffvii. there's no relationship from ffvii to the kingdom hearts stories. i consider them separate stories. but if you play kingdom hearts, toward the end, some of the questions about the relationship between cloud and aerith in ffvii might be answered. it's sort of like a side story, and this was an extra bonus that i wanted to give to players.

Quote 4.) Nomura: " FFVII's main character, who even I have a strong attachment to. The single wing that appears when he uses the power of darkness is a homage to his eternal rival, Sephiroth. I think that the scene in the ending with Aerith, which is possible because it is parallel, is one answer."


End file.
